Coming into contact with an external material such as an artificial material, a biological system recognizes the artificial material as a foreign body. This causes various types of foreign-body reactions such as thrombus formation, immunization reaction, and inflammatory reaction with the passage of time. For this reason, pharmaceutical drugs, for example, anticoagulant agents such as heparin, and immunosuppressive agents need to be used in combination with the use of medical appliances such as artificial organs.
However, the use of the anticoagulant agents or other agents may cause various side reactions such as hepatic dysfunction and allergic reaction.
To solve these issues, a material for medical application is disclosed that employs poly(2-methacryloyloxyethyl phosphorylcholine) (called an MPC polymer in the present specification, hereinafter) including at the side chain of a polymer chain, phosphorylcholine that is an amphoteric phospholipid similar to the biological membrane (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, for example).
A material for medical application is disclosed that employs a high molecular weight polymer of N-methacryloyloxyethyl-N,N-dimethylammonium-α-N-methylcarboxybetaine (called a CMB polymer in the present specification, hereinafter) (see Patent Document 3, Patent Document 4, and Patent Document 5, for example).
Coating the surface of a material with the MPC polymer or the CMB polymer enables blood coagulation to be suppressed even without the use of an anticoagulant agent.